The Twisted Lovers (( Jeff X OC X BEN Drowned))
by I'm Absolute
Summary: -has no idea what to insert here- Just tell me what you think, btw this is like my first story ever so that's why the first chapter sucks ;-; yeah... enjoy maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sooo... this is the first story I've ever written that's why it's so short. Also if it sucks then ... that's why too ^^; I wrote this like 8 months ago and decided to continue it now c: so yeah~! Also you can find this in Wattpad ^^**

* * *

><p>*Arielle's p.o.v*<p>

I wake up to the sound of my ringing alarm *BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Ughh..." "honey, get up! time for school! yelled my mom's friend Crystal. "I'm up! I'm up!" Lazily, I drag myself up. I look into the mirror "I look like shit..eh whatever" I start to think about what to wear. Then I take out my favorite Iron Man shirt then I take out some short shorts and ripped non-see through black tights. I image myself wearing the outfit then I put it on "hmm..I like it" I put on my boots and I comb my hair. I go downstairs and see Crystal watching the news. I roll my eyes and whisper "Why does she like to watch that lame shit.." I got a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it. "I'm going to school already, kay Chris?" "Ok sweetie! Be safe!" "Thanks, you too!" I leave the house and I go to the bus stop and I see Andrea. I softly whisper "Shit. maybe if I quietly walk behind her.." She see's me "well look who's here, it's the emofreak hahaha" I roll my eyes "shut the hell up and leave me alone bitch.." "who you calling a bitch?!" I ignore the stupid slut "Don't ignore me you whore!" "Look who's talking" I mumble under my breath. I put on my earphones to avoid her stupid and pathetic comments. The bus finally comes "Thank god.." I get in and I see my friends Stephanie and Cecilia. I go to sit next to them "Hey you guys" Cecilia quickly stands up "Hey Arielle!" She gave me a big hug. Stephanie just says a simple "Sup". I would understand I see her everyday and she hates hugs and I hardly get to see Cecilia. Sometimes I wonder how do me and Stephanie get along. We're different like day and night. We get to school, only things (and people) I like here at my school is my art class and my friends. I hate everyone else. They're just a bunch of evil judgemental people. (end of Arielle's POV)

Arielle went to all her classes, it was like every other day, hanging out with her weird (in a good way) friends and sadly being bullied by that shallow, self centered Andrea Garcia. She went back home and saw a note on the table "What's this?.." She picked it up and started reading it

"Honey, I'm going to get home late I have to work some extra hours okay? Take care -Love Crystal "

"Awesome...home alone..." She thought to herself. She went to the kitchen and made herself some chorizo con huevo for dinner, once she finished she looked outside the window "-sigh- I miss them..."

***flashback***

Arielle's Mom: "Honey, stay here me and your dad are going to the store real quick, okay?" Arielle: "Okay! Be safe Mommy!" Arielle's Mom: "you too sweetie" she kissed Arielle's cheek and left outside. Arielle sat down on the couch, around time she was 7 years old, she waited for her parents to come back the suddenly.. she hears a "SREEEEECH" then, "CRASH!" She ran outside and saw her parents had a car accident. Her dad was badly hit so he didn't make it but her mom wasn't hit as bad. Then that's when Arielle noticed the car they ran into had a leak, it caught on fire then "BOOM!" They were gone... "NOOOO! MOM! DAD!" She fell to her knees crying to death

***end of flashback***

Arielle caught herself crying still looking outside the window. She wiped her tears away and went to get a bag of chips then went upstairs to her room. She turned on her T.V. the news was on "Ugh I got no time for this" once she was about to change it something caught her attention- "There's a killer on the loose, this killer has killed 4 families not to long ago" Arielle notices that the lady who was showing the house of the people that died was just a block away from hers "Oh damn..well at least it's not live-" She sees that it is "...well fuck...". She hears her iPhone 5 ringing and she sees that it's Crysrtal "Hey Chris! What's up?" "Arielle! Your okay thank god!" "Uhh what are you-" "Quickly lock everything up! and don't outside I dont want that killer to hurt you okay? okay now i have to get back to work bye!" Crystal hangs up "Uhh...Oookayy" she goes the attic to get a metal baseball bat and starts locking all the doors and some windows. Arielle checks the time, it's 9:30pm "Eh it's still early.." she takes out her drawing pad "Hmm..." she closes her eyes and starts imaging someone someone to draw, she sees a guy wearing a white hoodie, black dress pants and black converse, she smiles with her eyes still close then she sees that the guy has long jet black hair and a smile... not like any smile, this one is ear to ear LITERALLY.. and his eyes.. they're circled in black..it aslo looks like if someone had burnt off his eyelids, suddenly she sees that the guy takes out a kitchen knife out from his pocket and runs up to her. Arielle quickly opens her eyes and bolts up. She looks around her hearts beating quickly and starts drawing the guy shaking abit. Once she finishes she yawns and goes straight to sleep.

***?'s P.O.V.***

The killer looks up at the sky. It's pitch black. He takes out his knife and looks for a family to slaughter. He gets to Arielle's house. He looks through all the windows that are locked and he sees her. Arielle forgot lock her window so he slipped inside. He looked at her, ready to gut her alive, but something caught his attention, he picked up Arielle's drawings of him he looked back at her and he felt his cheeks warm up when he noticed how pretty she is. He shook his head "No...your a cold-blooded killer and you swore to never be attracted to your victims!" he whispered to himself. Arielle felt a breeze come into her room and she groaned a bit, he noticed and quickly jumped out the window and ran off. "hm..?" Arielle looks up and sees that her window's open, she gets up and closes it "weird... I thought I had closed it...eh" she shrugs and goes back to bed.

The killer walks around "what the hell..? why couldn't I kill her..?" He shrugs "I'll try again tomorrow" he goes into a house and hears a couple fighting , right when he was about to take out a knife he heard a little girl crying, quietly he goes upstairs into the girls room. He sees that she's curled up into a ball sobbing. She looks about the age of 5 or 6. "what's wrong little girl?" He sits next to her and she looks up at him "Wh-Who are you?.." "I'm Jeff" He smiles cutely "Hi Jeff.." she also smiles and wipes her tears away "So what's your name kiddo?" "Julissa.."He pats her head "I'll call you Julie" She looks at him again "But what are you doing here?" Jeff paused for a moment. He couldn't tell her that he was going to kill her parents. "Um I heard people fighting and I wanted to see what was going on the I heard you crying so I decided to come up here instead..." "Ohh thank you Jeffy" The door opens of her room "honey who are you talking to? "I was talking to my new -" she saw that Jeff was gone. "...friend?"


	2. jυѕт an aυтнorѕ noтe

**Bonjour my fabulous readers~!**

**Yes. I know Author Notes are annoying =.=||| Especially when it's the second one v.v ...**

**I just wanted to say that I**

**_am_ going to update soon _MAYBE_ . But it might take me awhile since I have ALOT of schoolwork to do ;-;**

**Jeez who knew being home-schooled would be harder than regular school? v.v**

**Plus I have a REALLY bad sore-throat, hell, it even hurts when I drink plain water, it's like torment ;-; *sighs***

**Alright that's all mon ami~**

**À la prochaine~ (Until next time~)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay I barely just came up with this so this has to be A LOT better than the first chapter ^.^ Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Arielle's P.O.V.*<strong>

I woke up; it's 6:30 am "Damn, why do I always wake up so damn early on the weekends? ..." I yawn trying to forget the weird dream I had last night and take out my laptop to check my email. I see my friend Nate sent me a link to … ? I shrug and I go to the website and see they had tons and tons of 'scary' stories. I hesitate abit and I see one under the name "BEN Drowned". Like how the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat' I click on it and start to read it.

****time skip 3 hours****

"Oh. My. God….Well… A-At least this isn't real…right?" I close the website and head down stairs to the kitchen. I see a bag from Olive Garden, I look inside the box and there's a container of Spaghetti and Chicken Alfredo and next to it a bottle of Sangria Senorial then a note "Yay... another note" I say sarcastically and read it.

_"Hey Arielle,_

_I have to work extra hours AGAIN. I'm sorry; I'm coming home late at night so take really good care of yourself and be careful, the killer is still out there, call me or the police if you hear or see anything suspicious ok? I don't want you getting hurt. _

_Love, Crystal_

_PS: LOCK EVERYTHING! _

I sigh "Home alone… again" and I start locking every window and the front and back door. I get the Italian food Chris left behind and go back to my room. Once I finish eating and watching an anime named "**Hetalia: Axis Powers**" which I grew to love once I got to the 6th episode, once I finished watching all episodes (( a/n: let's pretend that they were barely making the 5th season, k? )) also I looked up info and all that, which took me 9 or 10 hours, HAHA I don't have a life... I decided go into just for the fuck of it.

_Me: Ciao~!_

_Cleverbot: Hello._

_Me: What's your name ragazza or ragazzo? _

_Cleverbot: Ben…_

_Me: Oh okay~! Do you like Hetalia 'Ben'?_

_Cleverbot: Yeah, It's okay, I guess… do you play Majora's Mask?_

_Me: Weird. I feel like I've heard of that game before but… no I don't. _

_Cleverbot: Ah. I see._

With that the doorbell rings. "Hm?" I get up quickly just in case it's Cecilia or Stephanie. I run to the door and open it. I look up and see an old man dressed up in a weird outfit and with a backpack. "Umm… can I help you sir?" The man looks down at me "Ah. Yes, I was going to ask you… Do you like old video games? I have one that I'm giving away for free." I think for a second 'I do have an old Nintendo 6 up in the attic' I nod "Yeah what's it called?" the man hands it to me then walks away. I look at it for awhile and see that it says "Majora's Mask" written on it. I look up "Sir I…" I look around and I see that… he's gone? 'Weird… and creepy…' I close the door and lock it. I go upstairs to the attic to take out my Nintendo 6 take it back to my room and I see I'm still in Cleverbot. I connect The N6 and I go to my laptop.

_Me: Hey you still there "Ben"? _

_Cleverbot: Mhm…_

_Weird. It usually says another name… I shrug and start to type back when suddenly-_

_Cleverbot: Did you get the game?_

"Holy mother of cupcakes how the fuck does it know?!"

_Cleverbot: I'm Ben… I know everything. I'm watching you right now Arielle Munoz. Actually I've been watching you for a while… by the way …you look pretty hot in skinny jeans… yeah, you should wear them more often heh…_

I nearly cried when I read that. I pushed that laptop away, got up quickly, grabbed the Majora's Mask game and threw it away in the recycle bin in the garage. I go back upstairs to check on my laptop. I hear a static sound coming from my room. Slowly I open the door and see my laptop's screen all black but still making that awful sound. I go to it to take off the battery until something appears in my screen … A picture of someone who looks like Link from The Legend of Zelda then suddenly the picture starts to get all blurry and the picture changes… the Link-look-alike eyes turn all black with red irises and what looks like black blood dripping down from its eyes… then… it says

**…YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT…**

My eyes go wide and I run out of the room as my laptop starts to glow. I go downstairs to the basement to look for my old wooden bat. "Ohhhh Arielle~ where are you~?" I start to panic then I remembered. I have those long thick nails next to where I had my bat. Quickly I put bandages around the bat; I get a hammer and start to put nails on it like crazy. 'Thank you 2p Hetalia makers for making 2p America's weapon a nailed bat~! I wouldn't of thought of this if they didn't~!' Only bad thing it just made the bat twice as heavy so it's harder to pick up. I quietly get out of the basement, the nailed bat still in my hands. "Arielle~" 'He sounds like a kid… a creepy little kid…' I look around panicking, my heart pounding quickly in my chest. "Aww C'mon~ I just want to plaaaay~!" I stay quiet and keep walking quietly towards Chris's personal office when suddenly- "I found you~" I panic and without thinking I close my eyes, turn around and hit 'Ben' square on the face with my nailed bat. He cries out in pain then I open my eyes to see 'Ben' laying on the ground unconscious with two big scars on his face that's bleeding non-stop. "Oh my god!" Quickly I pick him up "Wow he's light..." I rush upstairs and put him on my bed. "… Why I'm I being so nice if he just tried to kill me… I think… wow I think I'm going crazy." I go the restroom to get the emergency kit and a wet towel. I go back to my room and I start to clean and heal the scars on his face. I take a closer look at 'Ben' "… You know… If you take closer look to this guy… he's kind of cute…" I shake my head "No, nó, nein, Īe, nyet, non, wú, nei! I will not get the hots for some …creep… who just tried to take my life!" I hear a groan and I immediately freeze. I turn my head around slightly and see 'Ben' sitting up. Once we made eye contact my skin went pale and I started to visibly shake. "Arielle? Ahhh fuck! My cheek!" 'Ben' holds his cheek and without thinking I turn around and put his hand down "No don't touch it! It took me forever to heal it and I don't want the stitches to come off!" 'Ben' looks at me wide-eyed 'Wait… his eyes are blue? But I saw… never-mind' Then I let everything that just happened a second ago sink in and my face heats up in embarrassment.

***Ben's P.O.V.* **

Arielle's face turns red…. Who knows why? 'Wait… Why I'm I here again... Ohh right she threw away Majora's Mask… She threw away Majora's Mask!' I glare at her and she looks at me frightened and she squeaks. 'Heh. Cute... wait what- ugh- this girl's getting to my head! That little-' "U-Uh... A-Are you going to kill me?" I stay quiet for awhile and think for a bit. 'I could say that I'm not and once she gains trust, I'll attack, she won't even see it coming~' "...I was going to but... I changed my mind since you were actually nice enough to stitch the cut you gave me..." She stops shaking and sighs in relief. "Thank god..."

….

….

….

**~ ~ Awkward Silence ~ ~**

***Arielle's P.O.V.***

"Uh... So. If you're real then that means he's" I pick up the drawing that I made of -apparently- the infamous Jeff The Killer and show it to him. "real too...?" He looks at me wide-eyed and then glares at me. "Oh let me guess, you're one his fan-girls?" he sneers. I rise a brow. "He has ….fangirls? And no I am not... I had a dream about him BEFORE I found out who he was... or I think it was a dream..." He looks at me surprised but then shrugs it off. "Oh... I thought you liked him or something..." I look at him confused then I grin. "What~? Do YOU like him?" I grin wider teasingly. I see his face turn red and he starts stuttering... Wait. Oh. Wow. I did NOT see that coming. "Oh. You DO like him. Well. That was unexpected." He freezes for a second. "If you run into him you better not tell him-" "Tell who what?" We both jump at the voice. I turn around and gasp.

It was him.

Jeff The Killer.

_**SHIT.**_

**(( THIS IS TOO SHORT. BUT I HAD TO UPDATE. DAMNIT. ))**


End file.
